


Niki’s reign.

by Emblersoot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emblersoot/pseuds/Emblersoot
Summary: Niki pays Technoblade and Tommy a visit.
Kudos: 24





	Niki’s reign.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so yeah! feedback is definitely allowed, I hope you enjoy!

Tommy and Techno sat by the fire, trying to quickly warm from the frozen and snowy tundra they had settled in. They were exiled from everywhere, cast out and hated. That was one thing that the two boys had in common.

Techno had many lingering thoughts that stuck like glue at the back of his head. _How to successfully destroy L'manburg, the next time Dream would visit._ He looked down towards the smaller boy, who was laying down in front of the fire, currently using technos cape as a blanket. _What to do with Tommy._

"Techno?" Tommy muttered, barely loud enough for the older boy to hear. "What did I do wrong?"

Technos brows furrowed, once again looking down at the blond boy. "You didn't do anything wrong, Tommy. The government did."

Tommy gulped. "But- Tubbo IS the government. Is tubbo bad?" Tommy asked. How was techno supposed to respond to that? Tommy had been hurt too much already. He even tried to- nevermind. Techno didn't want to think about that. It was a conversation for another day.

"All form of government is bad, Tommy. L'manburg being blown up, you being exiled, Wilburs death and Schlatts take-over. All because of government. I know you love Tubbo, but he IS the government. He listened to Dreams orders. Dreams a tyrant." Techno said, trying to be as calm as possible. He didn't want Tommy to get hurt again. He didn't want there to be a government ran by another tyrant.

"Will tubbo be another Schlatt? Another Wilbur?" Tommy asked again, sitting up to look at Techno.

"All forms of government are bad, and the sooner you realise that the better. He won't be another Schlatt, but he's lost too much to say he won't become evil." Techno spoke quietly. "No government will ever be peaceful or dormant, there will always be violence."

The room went silent, the only sound coming from the obnoxious noise of the forceful winter wind.

"But- Tubbo promised! He said he wouldn't become the next Schlatt- h-he promised." Tommy shouted.

"Tommy, calm down. L'manburg was always corrupt. Wilbur went crazy, Schlatt was a dictator. History WILL repeat itself. It always does." Techno stated, he placed both hands on Tommy's shoulders. Tommy took a deep breath.

"Y-yeah. Your right." he spoke, almost akin to a whisper.

Techno stood and grabbed a metal rod, poking it around in the fire and adding more fuel.

"You need to remember. The only universal language is violence. It's all we know how to do." Techno said, still messing with the fire. "You should get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." He continued, Tommy let out a hum of agreement and laid back down. Maybe I can get Tommy to help me destroy L'manburg.

_

Techno was awakened by a pounding on the door, whoever it was was NOT giving up until they were let inside the wooden structure. With a yawn, techno grabbed his axe and headed downstairs, trying to be quick as well as quiet.

He could hear the wind furiously hitting the house, the storm had definitely picked up.

"Tommy, Tommy wake up." Techno said, shaking the boys shoulder in a panic. "Unless you want to die, get up." He spoke quickly, Tommy quickly sat up.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Theres someone here, so I suggest you go and hide." Techno ordered. Tommy's eyes widened he stood up in a panic as he ran over to the box and slid into it.

Techno approached the door with his axe in hand. If it's Dream, he'd have to be extra careful with Tommy here. It wasn't Phil, he would normally just walk in.

He opened the door, and discovered a sight he thought he would never see in his wildest dreams.

"Niki? What are you doing here?"

She looked cold and exhausted, her face covered in ash, her eyes grey and muddy.

"What happened to you?" He asked as he held out a hand to steady her. She grabbed it took a deep breath.

"I want L'manburg gone." was all she muttered before her eyes rolled into her back of her head as her body slowly hit the ground.


End file.
